Icicle
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It was cold, she needed someone to walk her home. Who would have forseen what would happen? oneshot TamaHaru.


Icicle

I don't own Ouran but I'm working on it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi Fujioka stared out the window of the classroom. She hated math class. It was so boring, she did not see the good it would do anyone in their lives. She sighed as she watched the white flakes float around outside. What a waste. For her to be trapped in this school of obnoxious people who thought that they were better than everyone else.

Damn rich bastards. But, despite the unbearably annoying students she had to cope with, not all of them were that bad. Anxiety clawed at her stomach like an irritated cat. She wanted to get out of this stupid classroom, and go home to enjoy Winter Break. This was he last class of the day, then she would set off to the 3rd music room, and then retreat home for a well-deserved break. She loved the Host Club, and everyone in it, but sometimes she just needed a break.

She did not like the idea of wooing students of the same gender, even when they thought that she was a boy, but she felt awkward sometimes. But she had learned to just smile and pretend that she was not female.

However, at first it was hard to guess at what a boy's reaction would be to them. But she still had a way to go until her debt was re-paid, so she would just have to deal with it. Finally the final bell rang and the other students shot up from their seats and darted out of the door, most of them were going home now, but not her. She slowly gathered her books and stood up, making her way towards the door when suddenly two familiar figures trotted into the doorway blocking her exit.

"Haruhi!!" They cheered, spinning a few times and ended up on either side of her.

"What are you doing over break?" Hikaru questioned in her right ear.

"You can come over to our place if you like." Kaoru invited in her left.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Get off of me before I do something illegal to you." She threatened, not actually meaning it, she was not in the mood for their flirting.

"Haruhi we know you don't mean that!" Kaoru teased, but the brothers moved away from her and stood side-by-side again.

"Come on!! We're going to be late for the Host Club!! Today we're doing another Winter theme!!" They chanted gleefully as they pranced off towards the 3rd music room, leaving Haruhi to follow at a slower, more lagging pace. As she opened the door to the room, she was greeted by the usual breeze and rose petals fluttering about.

_Where does this breeze come from anyway?_ She wondered. _And where do they get enough petals so that about twenty of them fly out every time the door gets opened?_ She stared at the six boys before her. They were all dressed in similar with tops with white pants and black shoes with dark blue ties, gloves and scarves. _How did the twins get dressed so fast?_ She asked herself.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki greeted her as she entered, in the usual tone he addressed her in. The twins slid over to her holding out a white dress with frills and fluff all over it.

"You get to wear this!!" They chanted. Tamaki looked at them, appalled with an expression of horror and at the thought of his daughter being seen wearing a dress or any other form of feminine clothing in front of other people. But before Tamaki could protest, Haruhi glared at the twins and responded.

"No…way…in…Hell." She spat. "And Kyoya Senpai please don't force me to wear it by saying that you'll cut my debt in half or something. She looked pleadingly at the Host Club's Shadow King. "Besides it would give my secret away to all of our customers." She pointed out. He adjusted his glasses and looked at her.

"Of course not Haruhi. I will not bribe you like that before break." There was a hint of amusement and the 'I can control you because of your debt' sort of tone in his voice. She sighed in relief and noticed that Tamaki did the same.

"Awww," Hunny complained. "I wanted to see Haru-chan in the dress. She would have looked really cute. Kawaii!!!" He squeaked as he imagined what she would have looked like. Kyoya handed her the proper outfit as she went to go change. Then the fangirls began to swarm like vultures. As the members of the Club did their normal routines, the snow continued to fall outside, and by the time it was time to end the Club for the night, it seemed that the entire world outside was covered in white. As the door closed, the only people remaining now in the 3rd music room were the members of the Host Club. Haruhi sighed loudly and collapsed onto a couch. She thought that in a matter of seconds she would have fallen asleep if not for her name being called in a simultaneous voice.

"Sayanora Haruhi!!" The Hitachiin brothers called out as the doors closed behind them. Haruhi opened her eyes and sat up, maybe she _had_ fallen asleep because everyone else was already dressed in their normal uniforms again. She watched as Hunny and Mori left as well. Haruhi changed back into her usual clothes and returned to the 3rd music room to gather her books again. Kyoya was leaving and she wished him a nice vacation. When Kyoya was out of sight, Haruhi was about to get her things when she stopped and slapped her forehead.

_What am I doing? I don't even _have _any homework over break!_ She then realized that she did not bring her coat with her for the weather this morning had betrayed the oncoming snow. _Looks like I'll be walking home in only my uniform._ She thought miserably.

"Haruhi," her 'father' said a little worriedly. "Is there something wrong?" She turned to him.

"I'm fine Senpai. We just stayed a lot later than usual and I'm really worn out. My dad's working late tonight so I just want to go home and relax. And I forgot my coat. But that doesn't matter." She smiled. "Have a nice Winter Break Senpai." She said to him politely and sweetly. She then turned towards the door to leave, when Tamaki grabbed her wrist. She faced him and thought that she saw a blush on his face.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked. Haruhi was caught off guard by his question.

"Aren't you being driven home?" she asked a little more tartly than she had wanted.

"No, well I mean if you don't want me to walk you home I won't but if you don't then…" He trailed off. This time she blushed and tried to hide her face.

_Wait, what is this? Am I blushing? Why? Senpai is just a friend. _She told herself. She was surprised at the words that she spoke next.

"Alright, you can come in you really want." Tamaki brightened a little, and became his old self again.

"Hai. It is natural for a father to walk his daughter home." Haruhi thought that that sounded a little awkward, but kept her mouth shut. She sighed as Tamaki followed her out.

"Senpai, you don't have a coat either?" She asked.

"I didn't think I'd need one." He replied, as they exited the school, Haruhi was almost blown off of her feet by a strong wind. Tamaki noticed this and steadied her by holding on to her wrist. She turned to him and gave him a thankful glance.

"You know, Senpai you don't have to walk me home. I'll be fine, just enjoy your vacation and don't worry about me."

"I would not think of it Haruhi! It's freezing out. I could not possibly enjoy my vacation if I knew that my one and only daughter was sick!" She rolled her eyes, but said nothing more. They continued to walk in silence and Haruhi soon began to shiver, as the snowflakes crystallized and seeped into her hair and as some landed on her neck, sending icy prickles down her spine.

Tamaki, however, seemed unbothered by the cold and did not notice the girl's tremors every time the wind blew. It was growing darker and darker by the second now, and Haruhi got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She crossed her arms and quivered, trying to keep her body as warm as possible. They were now walking underneath some frozen trees in a park with icicles dangling overhead. Tamaki continued to walk coolly with his hands in his pockets, staring straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts. Only when Haruhi sneezed a few times did he remember the brunette by his side.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. After a few more sneezes, Haruhi managed to reply with a small nod. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind broke out, causing one of the icicles to loosen and break off of the tree. It plummeted down to where Tamaki was standing and Haruhi cried out.

"Senpai!" He did not have time to avoid the sharp dagger of ice, but Haruhi thought faster. Quickly she pushed him out of the icicles' path, causing him to stumble slightly, but he stayed on his feet. Now Haruhi was directly underneath the frozen blade, and she braced herself as it missed her by millimeters. Well, it mostly missed her. It landed and shattered at her feet causing her to jump and she lost her balance. She slipped on the icy ground and fell down with a painful sound.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki rushed over to her and knelt down. She lay face down and didn't even try to lift herself up. He tried to help her sit up but all she could manage was to kneel. She was breathing hard; her panting came in rapid, and shallow breaths. The fall had knocked the air out of her, and the cold only made it harder to breathe. Tamaki held her close to him, making sure that his grip was not too tight so that she could breathe.

Tamaki did not know how long they stayed like that, but once Haruhi's breath evened, she fixed a thankful, chestnut gaze on him. She wanted to thank him properly with words, but the cold wind dried her throat and all that came out was a choked squeak. Tamaki smiled at her, and helped her to her feet. And only than did either of them notice. As Haruhi tried to stand up she evened out her weight on each foot. Then her right ankle gave in and she fell down again with a painful moan.

"Haruhi! What's wrong?" She looked at him weakly, her eyes full of pain and discomfort as she glanced at her right ankle. Some ice from the icicle had left a deep cut on her ankle, and the bottom of her pants was smeared with blood. She saw the shocked look on Tamaki's face but could no longer make sense of anything. She was so tired; she just wanted to give up, and lie down…Her eyes closed and Tamaki called out her name as she fell limply into his arms.

Panic struck him as he felt how cold she was. Her breathing was slow and weak now, and he was nervous. He knew he could not move her, so he just sat there, holding her in his arms. He pulled her closer each time the wind blew. Eventually, her chestnut eyes re-opened and gazed into dark violet ones. She smiled that smile of hers, the one sweeter than honey, which would fill anyone with happiness.

Relief flooded over the blonde when he saw that she was all right. He stood up and offered her his hand, and this time she leaned on her left foot. Tamaki placed his right arm around her shoulders, and held her placed her left arm around his, holding onto her left hand with his. He supported her as they made there way to her apartment. Her head hung almost limply and every time she had to move her right foot she winced.

They now stood outside her apartment and she tried to stand on her own, flinching as her numb ankle got pressure put onto it. She let out a small yelp and gasped at how much it hurt. Then she steadily added more, and more weight to it until she was standing normally again.

They smiled at each other, and Tamaki pulled her into a warm embrace, he gave her his warmth, and she gave him hers. When the two pulled apart Haruhi looked up at him.

"Arigato, Tamaki-Senpai."

"Haruhi?" He asked.

"Hm?" She tilted her head to one side.

"If your ankle's alright, would you like to… go out tomorrow?" He asked. The question caught her off guard and she hesitated before responding bashfully.

"S-sure." She blushed a shade of pink not yet named. They both smiled as he let go of her. After a few moments of struggling to climb the stairs, she stood at the door of her apartment and called softly down to him. "Enjoy your Winter Break Tamaki Senpai!"

"I will as long as I'm with you!" He replied. Both of them were excited, for tomorrow they were each going on their very first dates, with just the people they wanted to be with. And they had the whole Winter Break to look forward to as well.

"Mata ashita."

"Mata ashita." He echoed. "Good night my darling, I love you!" He added a little louder. She jumped at his confession. Then replied shyly.

"I-I love you too, Senpai!" They both smiled, as a cool breeze floated past them, the brunette and her blonde idiot, the commoner and her damn rich bastard. His violet eyes were full of caring and her chestnut ones were full of admiration. But each set of eyes had one thing in common, they were full of love, and it was all because of an icicle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : mata ashita-see you tomorrow

Hope You Enoyed It!!! reviews plz: )


End file.
